


Tale As Old As Time

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: This is for @lrnightingale and their Beauty and the Beast AU. As someone who loves Sander Sides and Beauty and the Beast, I had to write something for it. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time there as young prince by the name of Virgil. He hated the life he was born into. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful for all the privileges that he had in his life. It was just that this life was all work and no freedom. Day after day, Virgil would be drowned in responsibilities and work. Constantly, people would tell how he had to be an amazing and wise king. Just like his father.

 

He couldn’t do it. He knew he couldn’t do it.

It didn’t help that he didn’t have anyone to talk to. He hardly knew his parents. They never made an effort to know him. Only to be a constant reminder of who he needs to live up to. He didn’t cry at their funeral.

Prince Virgil was able became friends with the cook’s son Patton and the head butler’s son Logan. They did help to lighten the darkness that was his life. Patton was so kind to him and would make him treats. Logan would read with him and help him with his studies. It helped, but it wasn’t enough. They weren’t allowed to spend every day with Virgil. Virgil had to become king after all. He couldn’t be distracted by frivolous things like commoners.

As he grew, he became more and more isolated. Only this time, it was his doing. He spent most of his days in his room, drowning himself in work. He watched Logan and Patton develop their loving relationship through the shared sorrow of losing a close friend to sadness and hostility. He was happy for them.

 

It seemed to be the only joy he felt in years.

Now, everything frightens him. A sudden sound, shadows, his own thoughts. It was why he was so willing to stay in his room. Only coming out if he absolutely had to. Patton and Logan tried their best to be there for him but nothing worked. A gift left for him would always be returned, knocks at the door would go ignored. Though, Patton was sure he could hear a yelp each time.

It seemed like nothing was going to change.

Until one fateful night.

Virgil was lying awake, counting the seconds until morning. He hasted the dark, he hated night, he hated that he hated it. His thoughts ran wild, his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Yet, he was dreading the next day. Another day meant more work and more reminds that he will never be good enough as king.

Suddenly, the baloney door flew open, terrifying the young prince. He screamed and jumped out of his bed. An old beggar woman appeared on his balcony, and he froze in fear. He knew all of the tales of witches that lived in the forest that surrounded his castle. She looked exactly how he imagines a witch would.

 

Virgil began to shake violently. He was sure he was going to be killed. At least he wouldn’t be king.

The old woman pulled her arm out from under her coat and Virgil flinched. He shut his eyes, ready to blasted or stabbed. After a few tense moments of silence, Virgil reopened his eyes. The old woman held out a beautiful red rose.

She spoke softly “Would you allow me to stay inside your castle? Just for the night? I will give you this rose as payment.”

Virgil snapped out of his shock, and shook his head. He figured she was a vampire. Yes, that must be it. She was still on the balcony and needed his invitation in.

She watched him shake for a moment before straightening up “Don’t be afraid. I just want shelter from the bitter cold.”

“N-No…! I w-won’t allow it…!” His voice dripped with fear.

She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her body began to glow as she transformed into a beautiful enchantress.

Virgil fell to the ground and began to hug himself. The words “I’m going to die” played over and over in his mind.

Her voice boomed throughout the room “You are afraid. Afraid of the future, afraid of me, and afraid of life. You have nothing but fear in your heart yet you barely know it.” She pulled out a glowing wand and floated over to him. He curled up into a ball as she touched him with it. “I will teach you what fear looks like.

Virgil screamed in pain as horns formed in the side of his head. Both Logan and Patton awoke and ran to it, wanting to desperately help their friend.

Virgil stared at himself in the mirror. He now had sharp pointed teeth, a tail, horns…He punched the mirror before he could see more. He hated how he looked. He began to sob in spite of himself.

The enchantress “You must learn not to fear, to let someone truly in. Love them. And they must do the same. It must be before your twenty-first birthday or you are doomed to remain a beast for all time.”

Virgil snapped his head at her angrily “And how am I supposed to do that looking like this?! No one will ever want to be near me!” his voice was dark and deep, he couldn’t stand it.

She elected to ignore him and handed him a mirror “A magic mirror, so that you may see anything you would like.”

The door blasted open. Two guards point their spears at them, looking for the young prince. Logan and Patton were behind them.

Virgil let out a growl, wanting them to run. The guards moved closer to them, intending to attack. She waved the wand once again and transformed them into two chairs. The moved around, still aware and very much alive. 

 

Virgil called out to Patton and Logan “RUN!”

Patton gasped in shock “VIRGIL?!”

Logan grabbed Patton’s hand and ran out with his beloved. The enchantress spoke untranslatable words and the whole castle, with everyone in it, transformed into everyday objects.

Patton and Logan watched in horror as everyone and everything seemed to change. Slowly, they turned to each other, knowing it was too late to run.

“I love you, Logan.”

“I love you, Patton”

They shared one last kiss as humans.

~  
Once the inhabitants of the castle were able to comprehend what had happened. They made their way over to the prince. They needed his leadership, and he was the only turned into anything that could be close to human.

He ordered the castle to be locked forever and to let no one in. He knew there was no point in trying.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Little Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to meet our other protagonist: Roman! 
> 
> Oh and our main villain ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: @lrnightingale is the sweetest bean in the world and has done me the honor of allowing me to work on this AU with them. Check out their artwork they already made and something coming soon ;). Check out Tumblr to see.
> 
> Deceit is referred to as Decarus

Chapter 1  
Roman Beltrius Sanders woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. He stretches and smiles at the birds flying outside his window. It was so peaceful in the morning.  
But, like every morning, the sound of a hunting rifle going off disturbed his peace and quiet.  
Roman sighed and shut his window. He really needed to stop going to sleep with it open. Especially since winter was just around the corner.  
Roman got up, went to his closet and pulled out his outfit. He decided on his white shirt, a red vest and black pants. He headed down the stairs to collect his black boots.  
“Dad?” Roman called out once he entered the living room. He got no vocal response, only a tap coming from under his feet. Roman smiled, his father was already hard at work.  
Roman grabbed his boots and headed to the kitchen. On the table, there were two plates, one with food and one without. There was a note next to the full plate that read: I ate already so don’t worry about me, go out and have some fun! -Dad  
Roman chuckled at the note and sat down to eat his breakfast slowly. He ponders over what he will do today, deciding to return the book he borrowed from the library then get another one to read.  
He sighed and mumbled to himself “I don’t even know why I pretend like I’m going to do anything else. There’s nothing remotely interesting about this town.”  
Roman finished his breakfast and headed to the door. He paused to pick up his basket and put on a fake smile before heading out.  
He hummed as he headed down the path from his secluded home to the “busy” town. “Busy” because it was the exact same amount of people, every day, doing the exact same things.  
It wasn’t that Roman necessarily hated the town, he just found it to be boring. Very boring.  
Roman walked to the corner and began to count down from five. Once he hit one, he pointed as the baker turned the corner. Roman smiled, it was like clockwork “Bonjour Sean!”  
The baker named Sean smiled back “Bonjour Roman! What are you up to today?”  
“Oh! I’m going to the book shop to return this book I borrowed. It was an amazing read, you should--”  
Sean waved him off “That’s nice. MARK! WHERE ARE THE BAGUETTES?!”  
Roman sighed. The same conversation from the day before, ending at the exact same point. He continued his walk. Every time he counted down from five, someone would walk out of their shop and greet him. First Sean the baker, then Justine the merchant, next Ethan the farmer.  
Then it was the twins Gabby and Lilly, who not-so-subtly whispered about him which Roman did not react to, only kept walking. Roman was used to this. It happened every day, from everyone in the town.  
It was no secret the town did not like Roman. For as long as he could remember, they thought he was different, odd, a freak. When he was young and naive, it would bother him to no end. He tried his best to fit in, to be popular. He decided to do what most of the young boys in town did, and picked up a sword. There were also guns but his father strictly forbids him from ever touching one.  
He trained day and night to become the best fighter in all the town. He was close to even rival Decarus, the most popular guy in the town. He was the best hunter, the most athletic, and the most handsome.  
Roman didn’t see the appeal.  
One day, Decarus and Nat invited him to join them hunting. Nat was Decarus right-hand man. He followed him around like a lost puppy. They took Roman to their favorite spot.  
That’s when Roman learned the truth.  
Decarus was ruthless, a conman, and an overall jerk. He killed the animals he hunted mercilessly, he extorted money and every other word he spoke was a filthy lie. Even the story behind his scar was a gigantic lie. Everyone in town would tell the story that Decarus fought valiantly to protect the town from bandits. The truth was Decarus was trying to rob a pirate ship and was caught in the act.  
The whole day would forever scare Roman. It scared him so much that he went to his father, put down his sword in front of his father and state he will never pick it up again.  
It was the best decision he had ever made.  
He should really thank Decarus. Putting the sword down took a giant weight off of Roman’s shoulder. He stopped caring what people thought about him, he was happier and he could discover new things. He took up reading to past the time that he wasn’t using to train. He was able to escape this horrid town through his books.  
It also had another side effect.  
Roman’s beauty began to evolve. He didn’t notice but the town did. Since everyone else was running around and trying to fit in, Roman easily became the most beautiful person in the town.  
But it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows.  
Decarus did not enjoy the new attention on Roman and loathed that the man did not care about said attention. So he did what he did best, he lied.  
He told everyone that Roman had given up the blade and took up studies, very advanced studies that no one truly needed in life. That he didn’t care for the people of the town.  
What? Don’t you know the best way to lie is to tell the truth?  
So the rumors began. People would stare and whisper more cruelly when Roman walked past and people stared for longer. Some even came up to Roman and asked him questions such as “How’s your training going?”, “Where’s your sword?”, “Don’t you miss it? You were so happy when you had it!”  
However, it didn’t affect Roman in the slightest. He’d answer their questions with a simple “no” or a shrug. It bothered the ones who asked, but once again Roman did not care. The people who asked were older and small-minded while the people his age just found him beautiful.  
No one dared approach him, his looks and his attitude gave him the title of unattainable. All except two people.  
Well, three but that’s not until later in our story.  
The first was a young girl about two years after Roman’s transformation. Most of the girls and a good amount of guys admired him from afar but no one dared touch lest they damage the living piece of art in front of them.  
But one girl, ONE, decide that a man like that could not be single forever. So, she walked up to Roman, with a significant amount of their fellow peers around, and asked him to go to the town’s festival with her. It was a very important festival, celebrating the beginning of the summer season.  
Roman flashed his gorgeous smile “I’m sorry, but I am going to the festival with my father, although you are free to join us if you want to.”  
Roman didn’t miss the quick scowl that crossed her face. As much as people hated Roman, they hated his father Thomas more.  
Thomas moved to the town when Roman was still a newborn. Like always, the town as accepting at first. The older women cooed over the baby and Thomas was given so much “Welcome!” food that he didn’t have to cook for a moment.  
Then one nosey lady asked where Roman’s mother was.  
Thomas simply replied that Roman did not have one.  
Thus the rumors about Thomas began, but now we are getting off topic. We will get back to Thomas later.  
The girl began to twirl her hair and spoke with an obvious flirty voice “Oh well I was hoping for us to have some alone time.”  
Roman continued to smile, the whole conversation was going over his head “My father will probably not want to do any of the physical activities like dancing and the ring toss.”  
The girl sighed, dropping her cutesy demeanor permanently “I’m trying to ask you out.”  
Roman’s eyes widen in shock and he found his feet involuntarily moving back and away from her. “Oh, I’m sorry but I’m not interested.”  
The girl and the people around him all gasped in unison. Roman looked around, more confused than nervous. “What?! You’re not interested in me?! Everyone’s interested in me!”  
Technically it was a true fact, she was the most popular girl to attend their schoolhouse.  
“What is there not to like?!”  
“It’s nothing personal against you, I’m not attracted to women.” She stared at him blankly “I am a homosexual.”  
Again, the group gasps. Whispers of “I should have known”, “Just like his father”, “Such a shame” circulated the room. Roman only turned around and headed back to his home.  
~  
Roman shook his head of the memory as he arrived at his destination, the bookstore. It was his sanctuary. No one in the town came there unless they needed something for school. It was quiet and Roman claimed a spot by the window where he could read. People would still look in but he could simply pull the drapes shut.  
The bookstore owner was one of the only two people in the town that Roman actually liked. The bookstore owner’s name is Jon and Roman is pretty sure his father and he are more than just friends but neither would confirm or deny those claims.  
Jon smiled as Roman entered “Roman! My favorite customer!” He stretched out his arms for a hug.  
Roman smiled and graciously hugged him. “Good morning!”  
Jon gave him a quick squeeze before pulling away “What brings you here?”  
“Oh nothing, just returning the book I borrowed.”

Jon laughed “I should be surprised that you are done already, but it is you.”  
Roman chuckled “Then I guess that also means that you don’t have anything new for me?”  
Jon backed up and pointed to the “Newest” section of the bookstore. To any other person, it was filled and they wouldn’t know where to start. To Roman, it was a been there, done that situation. Jon kept books in the “Newest” section up to three months due to the lack of casual readers, but by the time the three months were up, Roman would have read each and every book.  
Jon found it impressive, Thomas chalked it up to no impulse control.  
“Nothing new came in yesterday, sorry.”  
Roman’s smile didn’t waver “Don’t worry, I know just the book to past the time until they do.” Roman placed the book he was returning back on the shelf he took it from. He walked towards the back of the bookstore and pulled a very specific book. It had a light blue cover, but no words on it. Roman traced his fingers over it and smiled.  
Jon smiled “How could I forget about that one? It’s your favorite. I just started a pot of coffee. I could bring you a cup.”  
“Thanks but I have to get back home.” Roman placed the book in his basket “If I’m not there to make him, he won’t move from his desk all day.”  
Jon gave him a knowing glance as he dusted the bookshelf “New story idea?”  
“Worse, deadline coming up.”  
“Then you better get a move on.”  
“I will.”  
“Oh and don’t worry about returning the book.”  
Roman turned around and raised an eyebrow “Wait, why?”  
Jon smiled “I know it's your favorite.”  
Roman smiled “Of course! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! It’s the whole package!”  
“Which is why you should keep it.”  
Roman gave Jon another hug, repeatedly saying thank you. After he determined he had said thank you enough, he headed out the shop. He didn’t miss the people who abruptly turned from the large shop window as he saw them watching him from the window. Roman opened his book and read as he walked to avoid making eye contact with anyone.  
Smirking to himself, Roman decided to mess with the people watching him. Pulling the book up to block his face, he walked through the busiest street with ease. Dodging children running past, easily walking over obstacles in the road, even dodging water from being thrown on his head. The people followed him, completely in awe.  
~  
A group of geese fly peacefully over the town...before one was suddenly shot down. A young man, known as Nat, chased after it and attempted to catch in a ball. Though he overestimated how far he needed to be underneath it and the dead geese flopped onto the floor. Quickly stuffing it inside the bag, he ran back over to Decarus.  
“Wow, that was a perfect shot, Dee! Like always, of course! You’re the greatest hunter in the world!” Nat made sure to compliment Decarus any chance he got to make sure he stayed on Decarus’ good side.  
Decarus turned towards his weapon and tuned out Nat as he wiped down his gun. He had heard it every day anyway.  
Decarus loved his life. He got everything he wanted without any effort. Every lie that exited his mouth meant a new thing to serve him. Large scars on your face are not attractive? Now they are. Being into guys is bad? Not anymore. Do you need to work to make a living? Not for Decarus, he needs to hunt and protect the town from all the dangers of the outside world. He had the town wrapped around his finger.  
All except one.  
Nat’s voice faded back “...And I bet you could get anyone you wanted!”  
Decarus smirked and spoke loud enough for anyone close to hear, “You bet I can, and I want that one.” He pointed his rifle at Roman who only walked past. Roman was aware of the distance between him and the gun was short but he didn’t even look up from his book. Decarus was the second person who tried to romance Roman and continued to do so. Thus Roman was used to this kind of behavior on a daily basis.  
Nat raised an eyebrow “The writer’s son?” It was an unspoken rule to not speak the last name of Roman and Thomas, that meant respect.  
“Yup, because he’s totally the most beautiful person in town which is the only reason I want him.” Roman was the only person in the town that wasn’t madly in love with Decarus. Even Roman’s recluse of a father admires the young hunter. That made Roman a prize to be won. A toy he wanted for him to play with. That was the real reason.  
Decarus was very aware that he could have any man he wanted. While people stared at Roman with judgment, they looked like Decarus with love and admiration. Some invited him into their homes or go hunting with. Still, he followed Roman, because that’s what he wanted.  
Roman knew Decarus was following him, he did it every day. After ignoring Roman for days after the girl incident, Decarus went from ignoring Roman to coming up to him every day to try to romance him. Thus making him the aforementioned second person. Roman headed down the most crowded road in all the town, the main road. It was busy with people doing their morning shopping. Once again, Roman easily dodged them without looking up from his book.  
Decarus smirked “Playing snake and mouse, are we? Well then. Run, little mouse, run.” Decarus took off, down an alley with Nat attempting to keep up with him.  
Roman almost made it to his house on the hill when Decarus jumped in front of him.  
Decarus straight his jacket out and leaned against the side of a building casually, as if to make it look like he hadn’t chased down Roman. “Hello, Roman~”  
Roman didn’t bother to look up from his book. He pondered his options. He could ignore Decarus as always but he knew that the whispers would only get louder and he had a big enough headache already.  
With a sigh, Roman answered, “Good morning Decarus.” With a smirk, Roman added, “Up to your usual stalking and general assholeness?”  
The people around them gasped, in shock that Roman would dare disrespect such a great man. Decarus’ smirk didn’t waver, only grew “Oh yes, that’s exactly what I’m up to.” He snatched Roman’s book out of his hands and held it just out of reach “I see you’re still being a stuck-up bookworm prick.” Behind Decarus, Nate let out an “Ooohhh!” between his pants as he just caught up to the two.  
See, there was yet another big lie Decarus told, this one was a lie of omission. What is the secret? He hates Roman as much as Roman hates him, even with Roman’s good looks. He found Roman to be an annoying know-it-all that never gave Decarus the attention he so deserved. But that only made Roman more desirable. Decarus wanted to fix Roman, make him exactly like everyone in the town. Then he would everyone wrapped around his finger for Thomas would do anything for his son. Plus, he always wanted a trophy husband.  
Decarus flipped through Roman’s book, rather disgusted “Why do you subject yourself to such unnecessary boredom when you could be doing more important things, and important people.” He wiggled his eyebrows, only earning an eye roll from Roman.  
“Some people like to expand their minds.”  
Decarus and Nat shared a look then began to laugh at Roman. Roman tried to get his book back as they were momentarily distracted but Decarus had a fast reaction time and moved it out of Roman’s way, satisfied with the growl of frustration that escapes Roman’s mouth.  
“I and the entire town despise that you do such a thing. It’s not right. You’re going come up with...new ideas.”  
Roman raised an eyebrow “And that’s bad?”  
“Extremely bad.”  
“Goodbye.” Roman snatched the book away and headed over to his house, more annoyed than he thought was possible.  
Decarus did not move from his spot but stretched out his arms “Come on, don’t be like that. Why don’t you join me and look at all my trophies and the other stuff I was given for being such an amazing hunter and the town’s golden boy.”  
That should be a joke. That should offend the people around them. But no, Decarus was serious and no one cared. Roman should scream, should tell him off, but it wasn’t worth it.  
So instead, he says, very nonchalantly as he looked over his shoulder “I can’t, I have to help my father, like a good son.”  
Decarus let out a growl at that comment. Like everyone else in town, he has his parents under his thumb. Only he and Roman were aware that their adornment of him did not equal love. Just another lie.  
Nate could feel the hatred emulating off of both men, so he intervened with a laugh. “Yeah, your crazy father needs help alright, mental--”  
Roman spun around and shouted angrily “HOW DARE YOU?!” Everyone around him froze, Roman barely spoke up, much less yelled “HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER SO POORLY IN FRONT OF ME?! MY FATHER IS NOT CRAZY OR ANYTHING YOU PEOPLE CALL HIM! HE IS A GENIUS OUTSIDE OF HIS TIME! You don’t get to talk about him that way.”  
Decarus couldn’t bite back his smirk “Yeah Nat, what were you thinking? How rude.”  
Roman rolled his eyes and stomped home, ignoring Decarus’ catcalls. As soon as he was inside his house, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, holding his face in his hand to cool down. He heard his father begin to sing and he couldn’t help but smile. Thomas’ voice was always a calming presence through his life and even inspired his love of singing.  
Putting his basket on the table, he heads down to the basement book in hand, to his father hunched over his desk. He scribbled away, letting his greatest passion take control of his hands.  
Thomas suddenly frowned and threw down his pencil in anger, making Roman laugh “Woah dad, what did that pencil do to you?”  
Thomas turned and smiled at his son “It’s what it hasn’t done, it hasn’t finished the play for me.”  
Roman laughed and gave his father a hug  
Thomas sighed and he gently patted Roman’s arm “I think I’m just going to give up on this one.”  
Roman stood up and shook his head “Nope! You are going to finish this play, take it to the production company, they’ll say yes, we become rich and leave this place forever.”  
Thomas smiled and looked around the room. Around his office are pictures Roman has drawn. Pictures of them living in mansions, castles, visiting different countries along with all the things they could buy. “You never give up on me, do you buddy?”

Roman smiled “Sorry, it’s just how I am.”  
“Then hand me a pencil! I’m finally going to finish this play!” Roman happily handed over the pencil and sat down in his chair. This was the only part of the daily routine Roman enjoyed. Thomas would write and Roman would read. They would escape their horrid world and go into ones only they could imagine. Plus, they were in the basement so if anyone came to the door, they would assume the two were not home. It was peace.  
“How’s your day been so far, Ro?”  
“Oh, it was amazing! I love been stalked, harassed, and whispered about every time I leave the house.” Roman rolled his eyes once he finished, adding effect to his statement. “Oh and Jon says hi.”  
Thomas looked at him sympathetically, knowing there wasn’t much he could do for the son he loved so dearly. As he wrote, Thomas remembered how they got to this dreadful town.  
Thomas was walking alone on a cold Christmas night, heading back to his empty apartment to spend his Christmas writing for the small newspaper company he worked for. Suddenly, a woman ran past him and knocked him to the ground. He got up and, just a few buildings ahead, he saw the woman put a small basket in front of the local city orphanage. He sighed as felt sympathy for the woman. Then the panic struck, the orphans and the caretakers were away to go ice skating across town. He knew this as he told stories to the orphan children who lived there every week.  
As soon as the woman put the baby down, he began to cry as the warmth of his mother left him and the cold of the snow touched his face. Thomas called out to the woman but she only ran kept running. He tried to open the door to the orphanage but it was locked. He looked down at the screeching baby and felt his heart tugged. He gently scooped up the newborn and he immediately stops crying. Thomas smiles at the child, he has made up his mind.  
He named him Roman.  
As months past, Thomas decided a small cramped apartment was not a good place to raise a child. So Thomas quit his job, sold his apartment and moved to the very town they were in now.  
In the beginning, it was amazing. As Roman recounted, the townspeople were very kind to them at first. Thomas worked at the bookstore with Jon part-time while spending his time writing his plays. The children would come to his door and he would tell them stories, like the children at the orphanage. When the adults found out, he made the mistake of inviting them to listen. They felt his stories were mad, unrealistic, and, of course, crazy. They told him to stay away from their kids and that he wouldn’t let them be corrupted. He should have known Roman would be next on their hate list.  
Thomas smiled fondly at his son “Don’t worry son. It’s like you said, this play will be the start of the new life for us!”  
Roman jumped up so quickly that his book went flying to the floor “You’re finished?!”  
Thomas grinned and nodded, showing his creation to his son. Roman practically snatched the play and read it as quickly as he could.  
Roman should be a biased critic since Thomas is his father. But Roman has read plenty of books to know what was good and what was bad. And he let his father know it.  
“Dad...this is the most amazing play I have ever read! And the simple title of ‘Ultimate Storytime’ is just genius! You did it! You really did it! This is going to be the greatest play of all time.”  
Thomas smiled shyly “You really think so?”  
“I KNOW SO!”  
“Then hitch up Foster! I have to get going!”  
~  
They spent the next hour getting all of Thomas’ things together for the trip. Food, a map, plenty of clothes, water, and his story tucked away in a secure briefcase.  
Roman hugged his father goodbye “Good luck, and stay safe please.”  
Thomas lovingly hugged back “Of course Ro. Now, remember to take care of yourself just as well as you take care of me. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”  
“I love you, dad.”  
“I love you too, son.” Thomas jumped onto his carriage and rode off with Foster. Roman waved until he couldn’t see them anymore before going inside to make some tea.  
Thus the events that start our tale were set in motion.  
~


	3. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Thomas and Roman find themselves in very uncomfortable situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Please check out the comic my co-creator created to understand the order of events for the story: https://lrnightingale.tumblr.com/post/184026184201/to-be-continued-so-do-you

~

Two days. Thomas was only gone for two days.

Roman had just gotten comfortable living alone. He spent more of his time inside, just reading. He had really no reason to go out. He had plenty of food, he had the book that he now owned and Thomas’ rough drafts, plus he really did not want to run into Decarus.

Today, he chose to read outside since the weather was one of those rare fall days where the air was crisp but not cold. Roman was so relaxed that butterflies began to rest on him, almost as if they were reading along with him.

So you can only imagine his reaction when he heard someone scream “RUNAWAY HORSE!” and saw Foster running to him with no Thomas.

Roman held Foster’s harness gently as he looked the horse in the eyes, as well as a person could do with a horse “What happened?! Where’s my father?!”

The horse let out a whimper and looked down, almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

Roman’s panic only grew at Foster’s reaction “We have to find him! You have to take me to him! Please!”

The horse nodded, making Roman sigh of relief. Roman ran to the back of the horse and unhooked the wagon attached to Foster. Roman placed his hands on Foster to push himself up and onto his back when he feels the horse’s coat is wet and cold. “Oh, what happened…? Stay here boy, I’m going to get my cloak.” Roman scooped up his book and ran into the house.

Throwing the book down and onto, Roman ran to the coat hanger and practically ripped his red cloak off of it. He ran into the kitchen and began to place some bread and cheese in a large cloth, Thomas would be angry with him if he left without any sort of preparations.

Just then, a loud banging could be heard at the door. Roman smiled and ran over to it joyfully. He was ready to laugh with his father about falling off of Foster and having walk back to tell him the great news of how his play was greenlighted and they could move immediately.

Instead, when Roman opened the door, he saw Decarus in a yellow and black suit with a small box in his hand.

Roman was beyond frustrated at this point, he had no idea where his father was and Decarus was here to no doubt bother him.

His words reflected this “What do you want?!”

Decarus smirked, “Looks like someone is a great mood.”

Roman sighed “I don’t have time for this.” Roman attempted to close the door on Decarus but he pushed his way through, nearly knocking Roman over in the process.

“Whatever important business you have to attend to, it can wait. I’m here to make a…proposition.” Decarus straighten out his jacket and slowly walked towards Roman. “I want you to picture this. A beautiful and large cabin.” He was attempting to pin Roman to the back wall. “A fire roasting my latest kill–”

Roman rolled his eyes and raised his hand to silence the man in front of him. “Look Decarus, no one’s here right now to watch you be ‘perfect and smooth’, so just cut the crap and tell me what you want.” Roman crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Every second Roman put up with this meant less time to find his father.

Decarus stopped walking and frowned at Roman “You’re no fun.”

Roman huffed and pushed past him, opening the door “I don’t have time for this, just say whatever you want to say and get out.”

Decarus looked out the door and saw the crowd that followed him here, watching in anticipation for what’s to come. He put on his signature grin and turned to Roman “Roman Beltrius Sanders! I have come to propose to you!”

Roman turned around in horror to see people surrounding the house, his jaw nearly hit the floor. No one was interested in the pacing horse in the backyard.

Decarus leaned down and whispered, “In front of the whole town I might add. I wonder what the people will think if you, little mouse, reject their favorite son.”

Roman growled at that nickname. Decarus had called him that ever since the hunting trip. It was Decarus’ way of calling Roman a coward for giving up fighting, “as weak as a little mouse” to quote him exactly. The worst part was that he never used it in front of anyone else, or said it loud enough for them to hear because then Roman would have a reason tell the real story of the hunting trip. It taunted Roman, the town would forever be under the snake’s spell and there was nothing Roman could do or say to change that.

Decarus smirk grew, “Come on, it’ll be great, we’ll eat what I kill, have a nice fancy cottage, I’ll even let you adopt as many kids as your heart desires. Better than being run right out of town with your poor old father. Choose wisely my little mouse”

Decarus took great pleasure in watching Roman clutch his fist. His knuckles turned white, his nails dug into his palm and his jaw tightens. Decarus had Roman trapped, and yet he still didn’t answer. Once he got his fill of the scene in front of him, Decarus whispered again with more malice, his venomous grin morphing into a dark frown “I said choose, mouse. The people are waiting for an answer.”

Roman suddenly relaxed and smiled “Alright then.” He turned to Decarus and subtly took a step back inside. Roman slid his hand up Decarus’ arm, leaving his hand on Decarus’ shoulder. “Decarus. I’m absolutely speechless. I don’t know what to say!”

The people gasped. Nat raised an eyebrow, his proud grin quivering for he didn’t actually think this would work. He felt pride for his best friend. Decarus proved how great he really was.

With the sweetest smile on his face, Roman continued “Oh wait, now I remember!” Roman smiled dropped and he said seriously “I will never marry you.” With a hard shove, Roman was able to get a shocked Decarus out of his house and he slammed the door shut.

Decarus fell into Nat, who attempted to catch him, and the entire town stilled. The sound of the tiny ring box hitting the ground was deafening.

Nat helped Decarus back up and took a step back before speaking “Dee…are you okay…?”

Decarus caught a glimpse of his reflection in a small metal bucket that was on the porch. He looked shocked, his suit was a bit wrinkled and his hair had flipped to reveal more of the scar that went down his face. He immediately put his hair back into place, which allowed his smug smile to return.

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” No one dared to answer him, not even Nat who opened his mouth then immediately shut it. After a beat of silence, he continued “Just one moment.” Decarus turned to the door and ever so gently knocked “Roman, open the door.” A moment’s pause. “Little mouse, I said open the door.”

Roman did not answer, he didn’t even hear him. As soon as the door shut, he ran out the back door without hesitation, even forgetting the food he had been packing. In an instant, he was on Foster’s back and riding off to find Thomas.

Decarus was slamming on the door at this point, loudly demanding for the door to open. The crowd began to dissipate, muttering to each other about what they just witnessed. Abruptly, Decarus stopped and choose to rest his hands on the wooden door.

Nat gulped and took a step forward. “Dee, I know it sucks that you failed but” He placed his hand on Decarus’ shoulder “how about we go get a drink and–”

He was cut off when Decarus whirled around and grabbed his shirt aggressively “I don’t fail. I never have, and I never will. I will make Roman my husband, and that’s a promise.” With that, he threw Nat to the side and marched back to his house.

“Game on, little mouse, game on.”

~

Roman rode swiftly through the forest, a mix of emotions swirling through his mind.

“He proposed to me! Decarus actually proposed to me. He treats me like shit any chance he gets and then just expects me to want to say yes to him? Can you believe the nerve of that man?!” Roman ranted aloud.

Foster huffed and bobbed his head up and down, proving that he was listening as they traveled on.

“And even if he wasn’t the worst human being alive, I still wouldn’t date him, much less marry him. I mean could you imagine me as his husband? No thank you.” Roman was so lost in his aggravation that he didn’t realize Foster was slowing down. He only stopped ranting when Foster came to a halt. Looking up, Roman could see that the path in front of them was dark, foggy and looming with the promise of danger. Foster turned to look at Roman, he was not very keen on bringing his other master down this path.

Roman gave him a soft smile, “It’s alright Foster, just go down the same path you went with Dad and we are sure to find him.”

Foster hesitated for a moment before galloping down the path.

Roman gulped and thought, “Oh dad…what went wrong?”

~

Two Days Earlier

Thomas sang as he rode on. He had never been more proud of himself. He was sure this play was going to be a smash hit. “Can you believe it, Foster? The future is almost in our grasp. All thanks to our boy and his encouragement.”

Foster happily trotted through the forest in response.

Thomas smiled softly “You know what I’m going to do with my first paycheck? I’m going to buy Roman a giant bookshelf and a bunch of books as a thank you. Then I’ll use the money I have saved to get us a new house, far away from that town. And then I’ll save up to give Roman a carefree life.”

Thomas then did something bad, very bad, something he was told multiple times not to do by his son. He started to daydream. He imagined putting on his first show, audiences leaping to their feet, winning award after award.

It was nightfall before he realized that he was very, very lost.

Thomas looked around, attempting to recognize anything on the path. There was nothing but dense trees and the occasional owl.

Thomas’ breath became uneasy “Oh my, It appears we went the wrong way, Foster.” Thomas pulled out his map and attempted to try to figure out where they were going.

Squinting at the map, he spoke softly “I think…I think we have to go this way.” Thomas gently pulled Foster to the right but the horse did not move. Foster tugged his head towards the opposite direction, the path Thomas wanted to go down was even darker and foggier than the one they were already on.

Thomas nodded sympathetically “I know, boy, I don’t want to go down the super creepy and possible death trap path either but the map seems to say we have to.” Thomas tugged once more and this time, Foster listened.

They made their way down the path cautiously. Thomas flinched at every sound and nearly broke his neck from how quickly he turned his head. Thomas’ skin went pale when he heard the howl of wolves.

Sweat fell down his face and his hands began to shake as he spoke: “Welp, we are never going to get there so might as well just turn around and go home where it’s nice and warm and not scary whatsoever.”

Thomas could feel Foster getting nervous, the horse was making the cart Thomas was sitting on bump back and forth. Thomas spoke words of reassurance to Foster in an attempt to calm him.

It did not work.

Bats and small birds flew past the horse, frightening it even more. It caused him to nearly run off a cliff, and Thomas to start to freak out. The final straw for Foster was when he made eye contact with a wolf.

He reared, sending Thomas and his briefcase flying to the ground and Foster took off into the night, two wolves hot on his tail.

Thomas slowly sat up for he hit his head when he fell to the ground. He scanned the forest for Foster, too terrified to call out for the horse in the event he alerts the wolves to his location.

He slowly stood up, briefcase in hand, and sighed at the site of the shattered pieces of metal near him. They once formed his only lantern. Foster had trampled it when he made his escape.

Thomas gulped and took a small step forward, intending to sneak away. In a cruel twist of fate, Thomas stepped on a small branch. He cringed at the sound and slowly turned his head towards the hill to his right, ready to meet his fate. There were several wolves staring him down and for a moment, they only made their presence known to him. Thomas took a second step and the wolves moved forward an inch.

Thomas knew there was only one way out of this situation alive so he took a deep breath and said a small prayer before running as fast he could.

Thomas felt his heart leap into his throat, the wolves were in hot pursuit of him. His lungs burned as he forced himself to keep going. He looked over his shoulder and nearly screamed as he saw there was only a short distance between him and the wolves.

He forced himself over a large tree root and slid, rather ungracefully, down the hill. Ahead he sees a large gate and bolts to it. To his relief, the gate swung open. He slammed it shut with breakneck speed, creating a solid barrier from and the wolves. His sudden moment of relief was cut off by a wolf biting his cloak and attempting to pull him through the gate.

Thomas slapped the wolf with his briefcase, startling the wolf enough for it and its companion to run off. Thomas’ knees nearly buckled in relief. “At last…” he panted out “It’s over now.”

He should have known the universe wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily. 

As if it was waiting for its cue, the sky turned from clear and empty to dark and full of clouds. The rain from them pours on Thomas as if they had a personal vendetta against him. Thomas sighed and turned to try to figure out where he was now.

Thomas suddenly stiffened and he lost his grip on his briefcase, not that he noticed. In front of him was a monstrous castle. It was built from black stone, dripping with dark energy. It had tower after tower, each topped with dark purple turrets. The gargoyles were also black and almost looked life-like. The grand door was also purple with dog-like faces on the door knockers. The windows were blocked with wood, making it hard for Thomas to see if anyone was inside. 

Thomas was so enchanted by it that it took him sneezing to snap him out of it. He felt a chill fill his body and knew if he stayed in the rain anymore, he’d surely catch a cold (if he didn’t already have one).

He ran to the castle door and rapidly knocked on it. When he got no answer, he reached for the door knocker. All of a sudden, the door opened on its own.

Peering inside, he saw a candlelit hallway. It had a velvet carpet that contrasted with the dark blue walls. Thomas gulped before slowly walking in.

“H-Hello…?” He managed to stutter out, receiving no response. Taking in some deep breaths, he tried again, a bit loud this time “Hello?” He wiped his clothes down and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Out of nowhere, Thomas could hear a voice, causing Thomas to jump in fear “Hey look! It’s some dude, he looks lost” Thomas looked left and right, trying to find the source of the voice.

Another sharp whisper replied to the first “Silence Joan, the stranger will leave if he believes there is no one here.”

The voice dubbed Joan contested “He could be the one we’re waiting for.”

The second voice scoffed “Falsehood. This man has grey hair and looks twice the master’s age. Therefore there is more of a reason for him to leave.”

Thomas pleaded with the voices, “I’m sorry to barge in but…please I need a place to stay…just for tonight!”

On the table next to Thomas, there was a clock and a candlestick. The candlestick moved their head ever so slightly to look at Thomas’ pained and exhausted expression. They turned their head back to the clock, with puppy dog eyes.

The clock’s natural expression was unchanged and he replied coolly “I said no Joan and that’s final.”

Thomas felt as though he was going to cry “Please! My horse ran off! I’ll even leave before dawn!”

“Come on Logan, don’t be such an asshole”

“I AM NOT–OWW! DID YOU JUST BURN ME?!”

Joan let out a chuckle before turning their body fully towards Thomas “Of course you can stay the night!”

Thomas turned in a full circle but again, he saw no other human “Uh thank you! I don’t mean to be rude but where are you?”

Joan waved their left candle “Right here!”

Thomas once again missed it, he was still looking for a human. He reached down and unintentionally grabbed Joan.

Joan wiggled in his hand “Woah! Get to know me first before you try to pick me up!” Joan laughed at Thomas’ surprised expression but he quickly regretted it as it caused Thomas to drop him.

Thomas’ eye widens into saucers “You talked…” Thomas pointed his finger, his whole body shaking. Joan pushed themself up and Thomas jumped back “You moved!”

Logan rolled his eyes and jumped off the table “I hope you are happy with your decision, Joan.”

Thomas gasped “You move and talk too!” Thomas looked around the hallway to see if any of the other objects in the room would move. His fear was replaced by fascination. Thomas bent down and began to poke Logan. He couldn’t believe what was in front of him. A candlestick with its wax formed into a face and candle snuffer on their head like a hat. They had a sweet grin and tapping their smaller candles together like they had real hands. They were gold and they hoped to get closer to Thomas. Next to them was a very angry clock. He too had a face and the hands on the clock looked more like they were there to hold up the mini glasses on the clock rather than something to help tell the time. The clock had metal arms and stubs for legs. Thomas then observed that the clock had a small door on his chest and he tried to open it.

Logan slapped his hand away “Do not touch me! That is extremely rude!”

Thomas pulled his hand so quickly that he fell over. He stammered out “I-I’m sorry, it’s just…I’m just…and you’re just…” Thomas then let out a plethora of sneezes.

Joan hopped to his side and frowned “Oh shit dude, you need to get warm quick. Follow me.” Joan hopped down the hall. Thomas’ eyes followed him and saw that a door open to reveal a fireplace. Thomas leaped to his feet and walked behind Joan to the next room.

Logan facepalmed so hard that it was surprising that the glass that made up his face did not shatter, “They never listen to me. Never. And now everything is just going to go bad and I’m going to get blamed for it.”

Logan followed them as a mysterious figure stalk them from the top of the stairs. The shadow growled before quietly heading down the stairs.

Joan led Thomas to a room that was mostly empty except for a large chair in the middle of the room. Thomas graciously sat down while Logan rubbed his face in frustration “You’re letting him sit…in the master’s chair?!”

A barking footstool ran over to Thomas and sniffed him. Thomas chuckled, quite enjoying being in the presence of the living objects. He gently tickled the stool under a tassel he assumed was the stool’s ear. When he heard the happy barks, Thomas smiled that he got it right.

As a reward, the footstool crawled under Thomas’ feet and laid down to take a nap.

Joan waved at a coat hanger and said coat hanger put a blanket over Thomas.

Thomas smiled softly “Thank you.”

Logan raised his arms in frustration “What is wrong with all of you?!’ He placed his hands on his face and groaned “He cannot stay here!”

Logan’s lecture was interrupted by a happy squeal which made drop his arms with a long sigh. It was short lived though, as he had to jump out of the way of a speeding food cart. It barely missed him and Logan fell flat on his face.

Logan picked his head up from the ground and shouted angrily “PATTON!”

The food cart paused. It held a white teapot with a blue cover and base and a matching teacup. The teapot jumped up and down in excitement “Sorry Lo-Lo but I can’t help it! We have a guest!”

Logan blushed at the nickname, losing focus on the situation at hand.

Patton grinned and offered “Here! Have some tea that will get rid of that cold, 100%”

Logan waddled over to the cart “Patton, dear, no. He can’t”

Patton huffed and poured the tea, that he was holding inside him, into a small teacup. Thomas gently picked it up and took a sip.

The teacup giggled at the feeling “Papa! It tickles!” Patton smiled at his son as the little teacup began to strike up a conversation with the man holding him. “Hi! I’m Emile!”

Logan began to rub his temples in distress “And how he’s drinking out of my son. I don’t see how this could possibly get any worse!”

The door abruptly swung open, letting in such a big window that it doused out the fire in the fireplace and on Joan.

Someone whispered “Master Virgil…”

Thomas looked around confused. Logan instantly climbed up the side of the food cart as quickly as he could. Emile hopped out of Thomas’ hands and hid before Patton. Patton hid behind Logan who extended his small arms to block his family. Thomas began to shake in fear as Joan backed away, their arms raised as if it was pleading with someone. A large shadow began to cast over Thomas, causing his heart to beat rapidly.

A dark, deep voice spoke, “There’s someone here.” It wasn’t a question, emphasized by the fact the speaker seemed to be holding himself back.

Joan blabbed “He got lost in the woods! And we just wanted to–” A roar instantly silenced Joan, even dousing their flames.

The figured turned his head towards Logan who only gestured to a sheepish Joan. The monster let out another growl.

Thomas turned his head to find the source of the frightening growling. Unfortunately, that caused him to come face to face with the beast in question.

Even in the dark, Thomas could see the ghastly figure. He had sharp horns, pointed ears, and a long, threatening tail. He wore a dark purple mask that covered everything but his dark eyes.

The beast moved closer, causing Thomas to jump out of the seat and drop the blanket.

The beast demanded, “WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

Thomas was shaking more violently than before as he backed away from the beast “I-I-I got lost in the w-woods and…”

Virgil scoffed but continued to walk menacingly towards Thomas “Of course! And I bet you wanted shelter from the ‘bitter’ cold too?!”

“I-I-I do but…”

Virgil snarled “SHUT UP! I’m not getting fooled again!”

Thomas raised his hand to keep a distance between him and the monster “W-What…? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Thomas ran backward, attempting to escape from the front door. “Please! I was just trying…”

Thomas yelped when Virgil grabbed his arm “Trying to get some shelter right?! Well, I’ll give it to you!” Virgil dragged Thomas away, ignoring his cries to be let go.

The door slammed shut, leaving the servants in quiet shock over what had just happened.

If this is how Virgil reacted to an old man, how would he react to the one who was destined to break the spell?

~

Present

Roman stared at the castle in front of him in horror. He could not believe that he had never even heard of this grand place before. Foster began to rear back and nearly knocked Roman over as he did with Thomas.

Roman gasped “Foster! Calm down!” Roman hopped off the horse and pet him desperately “Steady Foster, steady. It’s going to be okay.” Roman gently kissed the horse’s head and turned to the castle.

He was apprehensive, no doubt about it. This place gave off a dark aura that sent a shiver up Roman’s spine. Roman would never imagine his father staying here, even if it was to take refuge from the cold. It was simply improbable. Thomas was most likely not there.

Then he saw it.

The familiar black briefcase. Roman ran to it and picked it up with shaking hands. He could hear the manuscript move around as the case was being moved, there was no doubt that this was Thomas’ briefcase. He hugged the briefcase desperately, fighting back his tears.

“Oh, dad…” Roman looked up to the castle and a determined look formed on his face. “Hold on, I’m coming to get you.” 

~


End file.
